A night visit
by HUDSON46
Summary: Samar went home after she's lost her brother to find a surprise. Unfortunately, I own nothing of The Blacklist.


Samar closed the door slowly and sadly, getting into her flat. She turned the light on, before she shivers panicked. She stared at the man sitting quietly in an armchair looking back at her. She sighed and threw her purse to the sofa and sat beside it, "Reddington?!"

Red tilted his head, scanned her face, "Agent Navabi, how are you doing?"

She shook her head and replied, "What do you think? I've just delivered you my only brother and lost him forever."

He waved with his hand, "Come on, Samar. You know you made the right choice. You wouldn't see him again anyway."

She nodded and stood up wandering around nervously, "Yes, you're right. I would loose either ways. You're the only winner here, you and Keen. I gave you my brother, so you can exonerate your Lizzie."

He stood up and approached her calmly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Samar."

She looked at him with tearful eyes, before she crushes into his chest holding onto him tightly. He sighed and embraced her little body with his strong arms and pressed her to his body gently whispering into her ears, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here with you."

She whimpered, "I need you, Red."

He brushed his nose against her side of neck breathing in her scent, "I'm here for you, dear. I miss you."

She raised her eyes to him and held his face with her hands, before she moves her lips slowly to his. He didn't wait anymore, he crushed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned when he bit her lower lip and started sucking it like a hungry baby that just found his mother's nibble.

She whispered, "Red...you need to..."

He didn't allow her to go on, "Sh... I need to take care of you."

She looked at his eyes concerned, "I can't take the risk someone might know you're here."

He buried his head in her neck again, "Don't worry, my dear. No one will."

She gasped when she felt her legs were raised off the floor, as he held her hips firmly pulling her up, before moving to her room. She embraced him with her legs and arms tightly seeking his warmth. He pushed the door with his back and got into the room, before putting her down on the edge of her bed. She lied her back down the bed, so he climbed her body slowly, then lied over her gently, supporting his body weight on his elbows. He moved his lips softly over her lips, so she closed her eyes and moved her hands to his chest unbuttoning his vest. One of his hands moved to her blouse consequently unbuttoning it too, then slipped under her chest to unclaspe her bra. She moaned in pleasure, when his hand kneaded her breast firmly. Her moan faded in his mouth as his tongue invaded hers devouring it hungrily. She felt her gut clenching, when she felt the hardening pressing on her upper thigh. He moved his mouth to take care of her nibble, while his hand moved to unfasten her zipper. In a moment, he was pulling her pants down without leaving her hardened nibble. She raised her waist off the bed to help him, before he presses his hips back against her naked thighs. His hand started caressing her thigh and reaching her groin. She shivered when his fingers touched her core through the fabric which he immediately moved aside to press his finger against her suffocating cavern. She shifted her hips as he started circling her clit slowly at first then fast. She cried his name loud as she came on his hand. He smiled and moved his hand to his nose. He breathed in her scent deeply, before he moves away and starts to take off his pants and shorts. Samar raised her head looking at him, watching his twitching cock as he approached her slowly. He leaned to her giving her a very loving stare, before he lies back over her. She raised her legs to embrace his waist so she gasped when she felt his rigid shaft pressing against her opening. He locked his eyes to hers as he positioned himself to her hole and started to push inside he tight tunnel very slowly. She shut he eyes tightly in pain, as she felt her flesh streches around his penis. She whined when he was completely inside her, and he didn't give her a chance to adapt, but started pumping her soon. It was few minutes later, before both of them begin moaning in pleasure as he spilled himself inside her with her muscles quivering around him.

He kissed her forehead lightly, "God. I missed you so much, Samar."


End file.
